A starter solenoid switch such as that in JP Patent Publication No. 2004-207134 is provided with a plunger that is inserted into the inner diameter side of an exciting coil and opposes a fixed core with an air gap, a spring biasing the plunger in an anti-core direction, a fixed contact movable integrally with the plunger and, when sucked to the fixed core side upon energizing the exciting coil, comes into contact with the fixed contact to close a current supply circuit, and an elastic member mounted in the plunger to protrude toward a stopper surface side from an end surface of the plunger located on the anti-core side. When the plunger is sucked in the fixed core side and, due to disappearance of magnetic force, subsequently pushed back in the anti-core direction, since the elastic member abuts against the stopper surface, collision between the stopper surface and the counter-core end face of the plunger is avoided.
However, there is a problem that the collision energy generated between the fixed contact is large when the movable contact comes into contact with the fixed contact.